


Rough Life

by Jicheol_Seohyun



Category: K-pop, Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicheol_Seohyun/pseuds/Jicheol_Seohyun
Summary: What will happen to Jun? Will Hansol’s mother accept her? What will happen to Jun after her father comeback? Will Hansol still accept Jun? Will Hansol's family accept Jun?





	Rough Life

Lee Junyoung had been calling by her Appa by a bad luck girl. In a blink of an eye she loses everything. She had been hate by her Appa since little, her Omma died, her little sister been taken by her Appa, break up with her ex and her house confiscated. At the end, she had no one except her friends.

She was too desperate that she accepts her friend, Ji Hansol’s wish. A man that will changes her life. Hansol ask Jun to marry with him because his mother always cupid him with her friend’s daughter which is way his ideal type.

Jun accept Hansol’s propose but she can’t believe that there will have requirements that will challenge herself. Hansol’s mother wants to have a perfect wife for her son. Jun now headache with the requirements but still accept it.

After all the preparation to see Hansol’s mother, something had happened. She didn’t know that all of this was just an act. Her father comeback makes Lee Junyoung’s life change.

What will happen to Jun? Will Hansol’s mother accept her? What will happen to Jun after her father comeback? Will Hansol still accept Jun? Will Hansol's family accept Jun?


End file.
